1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image acquiring device, more particularly to an image acquiring device with positioning assisting functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
People generally exchange business cards during business meetings for purposes of conveying and receiving contact information. However, since the number of business cards one receives over time may be vast, it is not easy to organize the cards, and it may require much time looking for desired information. In addition, if a good backup copy of the cards is not maintained, once the cards are lost, making contact would be relatively difficult.
In recent years, there has been proposed an image acquiring device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), for use as a card scanning and recognition device. Referring to FIG. 1, an image acquiring device 91 is mounted on one side of a base 92, and a business card 93 is inserted vertically into another side of the base 92 opposite to the image acquiring device 91, such that a lens of the image acquiring device 91 is focused on the business card 93 and acquires an image of the business card 93. Subsequent processing, such as recognition, organization, etc., is carried out using a computer 94. However, since the image acquiring device 91 requires the base 92 for positioning the business card 93 in order to facilitate image acquisition, it is relatively inconvenient to carry. Moreover, the business card 93 must be inserted into the base 92 when acquiring the image thereof. The insertion, removal and positioning of the business card 93 will take up much time of the user.